


The color of love

by ScarletLily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletLily/pseuds/ScarletLily
Summary: Maybe love is just a color.





	The color of love

He looks at him and he sees blue. Some shades are like the ocean when hit's calm and Dean feels like evrything will be alright again. Some shades are like the sea when the waves are crashing and Dean realizes how powerful his angel is. Some shades are like the sky at night when all the stars shine, but never as bright as his eyes. And some shades are like the sky when the sun is up, peaceful and endless.

He looks at him and he sees white. White as the light that saved him many years ago from hell. White as the moon that is the queen of the darkest night, that lights up even the deepest darkness.

He looks at him and he sees black. Black as his wings that would always protect him and make him feel safe. Make him feel at home. Black as damnation, as the sins that have always drag Dean down with their eavy chains of grief and regret until the angel brought him back to life.

He looks at him and he sees red. Red as the rage he felt all this life and now he's able to dismiss. Red as the color that floods his vision when he kisses him like he never wants to let go.

And maybe love is just a color. A mix of blue, white, black and red. Maybe love is just him.


End file.
